


Not Your Shirt

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "There's something different from you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Star Trek TOS or AOS, Leonard McCoy/Spock+/James Kirk, Jim notices that the blue shirt Bones is wearing is not Bones' shirt

Jim stared hard at the blue shirt Bones was wearing. It was in fact a blue shirt, and he had seen Bones in a blue shirt on multiple occasions, but for some reason this particular shirt seemed off.

Bones looked up from the sandwich he was eating when he felt someone staring. "What?"

"There's something different from you," Jim said, scooting a little closer. He grabbed Bones' sleeve. "You're wearing Spock's uniform shirt!"

"I most definitely am-" Bones paused when Jim pointed at the ranking on the sleeves. "Oh."

Jim grinned. "So, did you and Spock have fun last night then?"

Bones just rolled his eyes and gave Jim a playful shove. "None of your business."


End file.
